Smooth Criminal
by make-love-happen
Summary: A burglar bothers Jade. After she beats him, they get to know eachother.


**Smooth Criminal**

_you've been hit by_

_you've been struck by_

_a smooth criminal_

* * *

Jade's busy cleaning up her apartment. She never cleans, but seeing as she didn't have anything better to do and her best friend and roommate Cat was out for the night so she wasn't there to get in the way of everything Jade would do, it's the only thing she should be doing right now. So she finally rinses the enormous pile of dirty dishes, hides away Cat's secret stash of cotton candy and even cleans the floor.

After two hours or so, she's finally done. She's putting all the cleaning stuff back in the closet, when she hears something coming from Cat's bedroom. She takes off to the room very silently, listening, if she can hear the noise again. And yes, when she's really close to Cat's door, she hears it again. It's like someone tries to break open a window.

It is then that she realizes Cat's room actually has a window.

This must be a burglar.

She stays where she is, quickly making a plan. She doesn't have much time, though, because she hasn't even taken a breath when she hears a soft _thump_.

He's inside.

She quickly looks for any defense, but the only things she has within reach are the broom she's still holding and her own body. She choses the latter, quietly settig down the broom. She reaches out for the doorknob on Cat's door, takes a deep breath, and then rushes inside.

She doesn't take any time to take in how the burglar looks. She can't see a lot, because he's dressed in all black and his hair's black as well.

She kicks him in the stomach, and suddenly, she's actually grateful for the martial arts lessons Cat's been signing her up for ("You don't do any exercise, Jadey! Not that you're fat, but you needto stay in shape!"). At first, Jade had wanted to shove her out of the window, but now, because of Cat she's almost throwing a man out of the window.

Speaking of the man, he seems to be caught bij Jade's surprise action, which almost has him shoved out of the window, but he soon recovers, because suddenly, Jade has her backed shoved against the wall, being pressed to it by the burglar, who is, as she can clearly see now, not that much older than herself and also - ridicilously handsome.

Jade fights back, though, and soon, the roles are revised, with him being pushed up against the wall and her being in charge. He struggles, and he gets up his fist to punch her, but she's faster than him and grabs his arm to prevent him from punching her, and while doing so she juts out her other arm to puch him unconscious.

* * *

Jade is sipping from a cup of coffee when she hears a moan coming from the couch. On it, she lied down the unconscious burglar, who is now conscious again.

He grabs his head and murms: "Whoa, what happened?"

"Well, let's just say you tried to rob me, you then got your ass kicked by a girl and you're very lucky that girl didn't call the police."

He just looks at her in the most dumbest way, which irritates her.

"The girl's name is Jade by the way, now what's yours and WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ROBBING ME?!"

The man flinches at her sneer. "Whoa, relax! I'm very very very sorry, okay?! I'm Beck and I needed money. And you got lucky because your window was opened. I don't get why you didn't just call the police, though."

Jade glares at him. "I loathe cops"

Beck laughs sarcastically. "Me too."

"No, but seriously, you needed money?! You could've just said that!"

"Yeah, right, like you'd give money to a homeless stranger."

"Homeless?"

"Yeah, got kicked out by the parents. they said I was to old for their care."

"How old are you then?"

"Twenty-two."

Jade sighs. "I live here witth my friend Cat, and we're both twenty. At first, André used to live her as well, but he moved to LA for the music industry."

Beck nods. There's an awkward silence, and so Beck stands up, saying: "I should probably go now... Look, I'm really sorry for all of this, but please just forget about me."

And even before Jade can nod, he's out the door.

* * *

Even though he's told her to do otherwise, she can't stop thinking about him. She didn't get it herself either.

It's been two weeks since their first (and last) encounter, and she's walking in the subway when she spots a familiar young man sitting on the stairs that lead to the streets. So she walks up to him and takes place next to him.

He doesn't even look up. "Oh, it's you again."

"I was just wondering about how you've been."

"Could be better. It's pretty cold outside, ya know, And everything's shittier when you've got someone on your mind."

"Oh yeah?" _Victory_. "I wonder who you mean."

"You really don't have a clue?"

"Look, I didn't forget you. In fact, I've looked for you because I wanted to make you an offer."

"What?"

"Well, seeing as André moved away, and we have a spare room now, I was thinking, maybe sleeping on a bed is actually nicer than sleeping on the streets."

"You're probably right."

"So... would you like to move in with us? I warn you, you will be aware of Cat."

"Isn't this a bit too much to ask? I mean this is only the second time we've seen eachother and the first time, I didn't exactly leave a good impression."

"Just try it out. You can always move out."

She looks at him, eyes full of expectations, and he just has to accept.

And when he does, she does something totally un-Jade-like: she kisses his cheek. Both of them turn red, but it's quickly forgotten when they take off to Jade and Cst's apartment.

* * *

He is mind-blown by the space and warmth he now has, and Cat even gave him some old clothes from André to wear. He's getting accustomed to the squishy bed when Jade is standing in his doorway.

"Thank you so much for this, Jade."

"No prob. Besides, even I can'tstand the thought of you all alone in the cold, and I'd seen enough of just Cat, Cat and Cat."

They both smile.

"Why do you forgive burglars so easily?" he wonders.

"Hey, only when they're handsome", she laughs, not really realizing what she's saying. When she does, she looks at Beck, shocked, and then turns as red as a tomato whem she sees how he looks at her.

"You're saying I'm handsome!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No I'm n-"

She doesn't get to finish that since he has pressednhis lips against hers. When he pulls away, he just whispers: "Hey, guess what? I think you're pretty handsome too."

* * *

**Hooray for pointless oneshots, yaaay! This just came randomly into my mind and since these come out very quickly, I thought I'd write it down. The title and the song lyrics are from the song 'Smooth Criminal' by the amazing Michael Jackson (but then obviously who doesn't know that). Well, thank you for reading, and until next time, please review. xx**


End file.
